discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
DMH11 Asteroid Collision
Context A new planet? After the possible discovery of a new planet, maybe even habitable, the scientific community was abuzz with excitement. Ospean scientists were working quickly to identify the potential planet. It was believed that within a few years Ospean ships could reach it and potentially colonize it, however more work had to be done before that would happen. The Atheist-Patriot war Over the past few years a huge war had broken out, known to some as World War 3. An early invasion of Athium took place and Athium soon capitulated. Rhimes and Ospea, Athium's other allies, left the war just before. Rexisteria soon collapsed. However Ospean scientists had a backup plan in the event of failure. Rather than have their country be annexed by DMW and his empire the Ospean people would board large generation ships. These ships would travel to Mars where Ospea would be reborn as the first Martian nation. The generation ships were built yet the plan was never enacted. The Confederacy The Confederation of Nations was forming. It had a bit of trouble getting off the ground however eventually it did. The Confederacy was set to be the next Superpower. However this also gave Ospeans a place to flee in the event of catastrophe. The Collision The Asteroid is identified On the 12th March 1986 Ospean scientists discovered a large object roughly 100m in length and 200m in width speeding towards the Earth at 100mph. Scientists demand an immediate evacuation. The information is kept from the public for fear of mass panic however plans are made for evacuation. Evacuation plans There are 3 plans for evacuation. Plan 1. Send refugees to the Confederacy, and give them a new home in one of the 3 other nations. Plan 2. Flee to an unclaimed area of the map and establish a new nation there. Plan 3. Board the population of Ospea aboard Generation ships, headed for a new potentially habitable planet. All 3 plans were enacted in an effort to maximise the survival of the Ospean people. 21st April 1986 The asteroid hits. over 50% of the population has been evacuated however millions remain. The last thing they see before their death is a huge object crashing into the sea, and an explosion, larger than the nuke dropped on Ospela, engulfing the surrounding area. Over 20 million people died. 25 million fled aboard generation ships. 6 million fled to the confederacy. The rest were supposed to be leaving to establish a new colony, however most did not leave in time. The rest of the world The Asteroid did irreparable damage to Ospea, however the rest of the world was relatively unaffected. There were major earthquakes for a few months following the blast, however nothing too fatal. Aftermath Remains of the Republic By a stroke of luck not all of the Ospean land was included in the blast radius. A large portion in the southern part of the main island was left relatively unaffected. Those who remained on the Island or were able to escape the blast fled to this area. However due to the collapse of the Ospean state infighting soon broke out. The remaining Ospeans (roughly 5 million still on the island) divided into factions. These were: The Imperium, The Commune and the Republic (keep in mind this can change later). Each faction fought over control of the remaining land. It was the beginning of the Ospean Civil War. The Colony Emperor Duno and other high profile figures fled to establish a new colony. The Colony would be called "Aelburn". Duno was designated its Governor at first. (More writing pending) The Generation Ships (Writing Pending)Category:Disaster